1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to faucet handle assemblies and more particularly, to faucet handle assemblies that have an adjustable skirt.
2. Statement of the Prior Art
Handle assemblies have long been styled so that the handle has a skirt which hides the faucet stem. The handle has been conventionally secured to an insert which in turn is secured to the top of the faucet stem. These handles wear out and need to be replaced from time to time.
One replaceable handle is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,791,402 issued to Shuler on Feb. 12, 1974. The Shuler device discloses a handle which attaches to a stem and to a locking insert. The locking insert in turn is secured to the stem. The insert has three bosses having threaded apertures therethrough wherein laterally extending screws engage the threaded apertures and abut the stem so that the insert is securely mounted onto the stem.
The trade has developed with two sizes of stems. Thus any replacement handle assembly had to include two handles and two mounting screws for any replacement faucet in order to make certain that the replacement handle would have the proper skirt length.
Previous attempts have been made to eliminate the need for two differently sized handles wherein the skirt styled handle can be adjustably attached to the stem portion.
One such adjustable handle is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,250,148 issued to Soles on May 10, 1966. The Soles reference discloses a skirt styled handle having an internally threaded axial bore. An insert member is threaded in the bore and has a centrally splined aperture which fits over the splined stem. A threaded fastener is threaded into an axial aperture of the stem and secures the insert member and skirt styled handles onto the stem.
Another adjustable handle is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,396,604 issued to Samuels et al on Aug. 13, 1968. The Samuels et al reference discloses an adjustable handle assembly which has a holder section attached to the stem. The holder member fits within an insert member which in turn is secured to the handle body. The holder is secured onto the stem by a laterally extending locking screw. The insert member is placed over the holding member to a desired position. At this position, the threaded screws and tapered head can be tightened downwardly so that end segments of the holder will be pushed outwardly and the toothed edge of the segment will engage teeth of the insert. The handle body is secured over the insert by a retaining screw. The handle body was vertically extending teeth along the inside of its tapered surface. The insert has teeth which engage the handle's teeth to prevent relative rotation of the handle holder with respect to the insert.